prysmosfandomcom-20200215-history
Galadria
Galadria is a beautiful knight from Androsia. She often served as a diplomat to New Valarak before becoming a Spectral Knight. Brave and intelligent, she is an excellent swimmer and a close friend of the brawny Cryotek. Galadria was granted the power shield of Healing by Merklynn for her compassionate nature. Fiction ---- 'Animated Series' :Voice actor: Susan Blu Galadria was one of the dozens of knights across Prysmos who took up Merklynn’s quest for magic, initially adventuring alone. While crossing a lake inside a cavern, she was attacked by her nemesis Virulina. They both fell into the water, where they were accosted by a large tentacled creature, but Galadria was able to escape after pulling free a drainplug in the lake floor, draining the water and taking the creature with it. She eventually met up with Cryotek, Arzon and Witterquick, who all helped to save the knights of New Valarak from an ambush by the Darkling Lords outside Merklynn's shrine, where she was rewarded with the totem of the Dolphin for exhibiting its intelligence. With the quest over, Galadria was next seen surprising Cryotek near his homeland of Northalia. Their playfighting was quickly interrupted by the appearance of the Darkling Lords, who set about capturing the pair. Cryotek sent Galadria to warn Leoric and the others of Darkstorm breaking the truce. Galadria dove into the ocean and assumed her Dolphin form, and though hotly pursued by Virulina's Shark totem, she managed to get the upper hand and reach New Valarak in time to inform Leoric of Darkstorm's machinations. The Darkling Lords laid siege to the city and breached its defenses. Galadria put up a good fight, but was struck by Cravex's Fear power, causing her to suffer very realistic hallucinations of a monstrous tidal wave heading straight for New Valarak. She, along with the other defenders, were promptly captured and thrown into a dungeon, where she agreed to form the Circle of Light and became a founding member of the Spectral Knights. This was overheard by Lexor, who flooded the cell holding the Knights, threatening to drown them all. Galadria and her fellow Spectral Knights were sprung from their cell by Leoric and Arzon, then recovered their weapons and tied up a group of Darkstorm's guards inside his armory. When they threatened punishment from Darkstorm for their actions, she countered that they would be worse off for failing their duties. After the Knights apprehended and imprisoned the Darkling Lords, Galadria joined her cohorts en route to Merklynn's shrine in hopes of trading their confiscated power staffs for a solution to New Valarak's agricultural problems. However, they were ambushed by a rock avalanche from the escaped Lords, and as Galadria tried to keep Lexor at bay with Darkstorm's staff, the Darkling leader knocked her down from behind and reclaimed it as the Knights lost the remaining staffs. Ectar blamed himself for the Lords' jailbreak, but Galadria surmised that magic was involved in their escape. When the Visionaries regrouped inside the shrine, Merklynn sent them on a quest for the Dragon's Eye, and Galadria vowed the Spectral Knights would return with it. Their search led them to an abandoned warehouse containing a massive technodragon operated by Falkama, the wizard who possessed the artifact. The knights were soon trapped in its mechanical claws; Cryotek's staff of Strength proved ineffective, but Galadria convinced Cravex to unleash his power of Fear, which successfully destroyed the technodragon. A scrum then ensued for the Dragon's Eye before the Knights recovered it and took it to Merklynn, who in turn gave them magical seeds that revived New Valarak's faltered crops. Galadria and the Spectral Knights provided hospitality to a group of Khemirite refugees who had been welcomed into New Valarak. She rebuffed Ectar's wariness of inviting strangers inside the city walls, stating that they simply desired food and shelter. However, the refugees had actually been manipulated into working for the Darkling Lords, and later stole the Knights' power staffs while they slept before Galadria was awakened by one being dropped in the courtyard. She immediately informed Leoric and the Knights attempted to defend their stronghold, but were captured, stripped of their totems, and awarded by Darkstorm as slaves to the Khemirites. Galadria's poor sewing was criticized by the young Khemirite woman Marna. She replied that the Spectral Knights were human with their own limitations, and were working as slaves only to prevent harm to the citizenry of New Valarak. This caused Marna to have a change of heart and admit that she was used to robot slavery doing all her work. When Galadria and her comrades were then secretly freed, they were able to regain their powers and force the Darkling Lords out of the city. When Feryl glumly deemed himself too much of a liability to the Spectral Knights and decided to quit the team, Galadria and Arzon's attempts at convincing him to stay were unsuccessful, and she was hard-pressed to provide an explanation for his departure to Leoric. Galadria and the Knights were shocked at the news delivered to New Valarak of Leoric's supposed demise at the hands of a mysterious monster that had demolished a small village. She pledged with her comrades to slay the beast and avenge their leader's death. 'Star Comic Series' When Merklynn appeared across Prysmos and challenged its citizens to reach his secret chamber in Iron Mountain, Galadria journeyed with a group of knights up the mountain. While her companions were deterred by a cave entrance forming a mouth that engulfed them and spat them out, Galdria continued on. While crossing a narrow bridge across an indoor lake, she was attacked by Virulina. The two tumbled into the water, where Virulina pushed Galadria into the path of a large, tentacled creature. Galadria managed to escape by grabbing hold of a switch that opened a series of hatches and drained the lake. For this she was rewarded, upon reaching Merklynn's chamber, with the totem of the Dolphin. After the Visionaries were ejected from Merklynn's lair, Galadria was caught up in the brawl amongst the knights, during which she proved a formidable opponent for Lexor that he had to activate his power of Invulnerability. After the fight was broken up by Leoric, she journeyed with him and the other Spectral Knights to New Valarak, where they vowed to work together to improve Prysmos. When the Spectral Knights fought the Darkling Lords in the facility of an ancient doomsday weapon, Galadria was hit by Darkstorm's Decay power. Galadria was present when Merklynn appeared in fire to summon the Spectral Knights to Iron Mountain for a new quest. When they arrived and were given the quest, Galadria and Virulina demanded that they be given additional powers like the men had been. Merklynn assented and gave them power shields. Galadria's contained the power of Healing. She was then paired with Cryotek to search for the first of four talismans. The pair bonded greatly on the journey, especially in the face of an attack by the Darkling Lords Reekon and Cravex. They were rescued by a tribe that worshipped the earth talisman as a god. Before Galadria and Cryotek could convince the tribe to give up the talisman, the Darkling Lords ignited a fight between them. Galadria was knocked out by Cravex in the fight, falling into the path of a fire that injured most of the village. After being saved by Cryotek, Galadria used her Healing power shield on the villagers and their now-godless tree. 'Storybooks' storybook synopsis 'Merchandise' ---- To be added 'Notes' ---- *Galadria's name is possibly a homage to Galadriel from Tolkein's The Lord of The Rings novels. *Created for the animated series, Galadria did not have a power staff nor any magical ability of her own. This was rectified to a degree in the comic series, where she received a Power Shield of Healing. *Not only did Galadria not receive an action figure, but there wasn't even one planned for the unreleased 1988 wave of figures and her totem was possibly given to someone else to use. 'References' Category:Characters Category:Visionaries Category:Spectral Knights